A Throw of Passion
by tarobubblesx
Summary: It was a silent evening after a long drawn out defense from the Wu army. They were victorious, however, he wished to be more victorious than that. She was his, wasn't she?


**Author's Note**: I considered writing again. Believe me when I do. This was a coincidental incident involving this one shot. I haven't written in three-four years based upon the fact that my old laptop died and all my hard work of my last fanfic went down with it. I do not own Zhang Liao, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Hefei castle, or Hefei. I just own my original character Chinsey. It is rated M because it is for serious adult readers. It's EROTIC. Dedication to my very best friend who inspired this one shot. I hope you enjoy and I very much like reviews.

**A Throw of Passion**

He Fei Castle was beautiful and it was hers. All hers to enjoy and rule. Lord Cao Cao gave the precious castle to her as welcoming gift coming to Society again. There were rough patches to the castle for Wu would always try to raid it and take the castle. However, she was always content when General Zhang Liao was there to protect it. Most would like her to be in Luoyang because Hefei was always being attacked by Wu, but Lady Chinsey kept her cool. She remained where her province lay along with the people and the soldiers.

Now it was this beautiful, pleasant and peaceful evening where Wu had been pushed back to the South and all the soldiers were rested and look upon. Everyone was just resting however Lady Chinsey and General Zhang Liao were discussing things on the matter of the recent attack.

"Do they always come to Hefei?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. It's the closest point of headquarters to them. Any farther and they would be sliced!" Liao said as he let out a chuckle.

"Apparently if you're still here." She murmured to herself as she got up to get her candle. "I might be retiring soon. How about yourself?" She shot him a seductive glance.

He knew it wasn't right. She was going to marry Lord Xiahou Dun, his old comrade. However the old flame inside him fired up again. His passions for her ran wild. He loved her, damnit! He couldn't lie to himself. Everything about their relationship still burned in his memories… He just left it in the back of his mind. Now that she's here, right in front of him, he could see all the throes and whiffs of passions and love mixing in the air.

She was extraordinarily loving tonight. She wore her soft silken green robe over a cool lime green chemise ready to be thrown away. He could see perfectly underneath the clothes…

"Well I asked you a question. Do you know how to answer?" She asked in an impatient tone. She hated waiting for answers. But that's just her nature.

"Yes I will be too." He said as he got his candle. It was his duty to bring Lady Chinsey to her rooms. At the security level of the attack, all ladies must be accompanied by men. It's not like she didn't know how to fight but how she was dressed, she was pretty much vulnerable and… attracting.

As they reach the doors of her rooms, she let out her hand. He gently placed a kiss on her hand and walked to his room. His room was directly across hers. He said to the fine Governess, "Good night, my dear. Call or scream if you need anything."

She nodded and went in her chambers. She sat herself in her desk. There were papers scattered of love letters from her betrothed. She read one line and folded it. She wasn't in the right mind to read it. She thought of the handsome Liao. She thought of his sleek black hair and her fingers running through it… There was a knock on her door. She went up to opened it.

It was Liao. "Something bothered you?" She asked in hush tone.

"Well, I was thinking… I guess-"before he could finish, Lady Chinsey grabbed him inside her rooms. It wasn't lady-like to do this but there was no one around well, at least, to her thought.

He was standing in front of the bed as she locked the chamber doors. She threw herself on his masculine body they fell against the bed. She kissed him hard and fiercely as he disrobed her pieces one by one. Damnit! He wasn't very smart to undress a woman so he tore it off from the front. She gasped as she ran her fingers along his chest. While kissing her, he cupped one of her breasts in his hands as he played with her nipple, gently teasing it. His clothes all unbuttoned and he slipped his hands out of his coat and jacket. She helped him unbuckled his pants and dragged it off him as their lips opened so their tongues can entwined with each other. He then ran his fingers down to her pussy as he massaged it gently and her fingers grabbed his love stick. She was holding onto his shoulder and with the other, she managed to massage it gently.

All their clothes fell off of them and it was a terrible sin to do something so taboo but this was the only night of passion they would ever have for a while. She moaned as he stuck another finger inside. She kissed his shoulder and when he figured she was wet enough, he turned her back on the bed as he slipped himself inside her. She was ready and waiting for him. The inner walls of her were whining and he could tell. She let out a gasp and ran her fingers along his back. He was slowly at fast thrusting in gently then increased his pace more powerfully.

Lady Chinsey led her hand along his back and with her other hand, she raced it to her clit gently massaging it as she gave out silent moans so the other maids would not hear. She looked in his eyes and she could picture the days of old. Their chemistry could rekindle… She knew it could especially with this act. "Oh! How I miss you so much!" She said as she hugged him tighter to her body. He gave her nod and kissed her lips, letting his tongue slipped in and she allowed it. She moaned against his lips as his love making became faster and harder.

He enjoyed every moment of being in her, though he knew it was wrong. She was warm and tight… wet. His memories raced back to the first day when she was his. The tension was building inside him, he wanted her so much. He grabbed her tighter as he thrust deeper inside her. With every thrust, she let out a whimper or moan, whatever it was, she loved it. She wanted more and more. She pulled him closer to her as he grabbed onto the bed post. She was going to come and there was no way she could avoid it. "I… might…. Just…. Have to go!" she whined as she dig her nails in his back.

He pressed her one gentle kiss on her lips to hush her from letting the maids know what was going on and as he felt the inner walls shaking and getting moister, he rubbed her clit to the point where she let out a loud moan and she came again… This time, she was begging for him to stop. And that was what he wanted to see.

As he felt his climax coming, he grabbed her closer to his body and with a final forceful thrust, he said her name loudly as he poured his hot seeds inside her. They both were sweating out of lust, out of passion. They both could smell the ruffles of sex lingering in the air and sheets were all messed and the bed post curtains were falling. He knew people could hear but it was all too surreal.

Lady Chinsey turned toward the windows and went right to sleep. He turned to her back and led an arm across her body and kissed her forehead and cheek. He knew he had to leave but not just yet. He always wondered how things would be with her. Would it always be like this? Talks of strategy and advice and passionate lovemaking? What about children? She didn't seem like a mother figure. Whatever it is, he loved every minute being next to her. Maybe she could be his. This time again, he thought to himself, he wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
